


Totally Flexible

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: “I can be flexible!” Allison replied, frowning. “As long as everything is exactly the way I want it, I’m totally flexible.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



“I’m bored.”

Erica hummed, replying to a text from Boyd. “Me too. Sundays suck.”

There was work she could be doing, but she secretly kinda liked her lazy Sundays. Especially her lazy Sundays with Allison. It was pretty much routine now; she’d show up at Allison’s dorm sometime after noon and they’d spent the afternoon together, watching movies, eating pizza, and generally expending as minimal energy as possible.

It was a hot day and Erica had decided to melt on the bed, legs spread out on the sheets and her torso bent over the side so she was hanging upside down, hair brushing the floor as she messed around on her phone. 

“No, I mean…I’m _really_ bored.”

At Allison’s miserable tone, Erica blindly tossed her phone onto the bed and sat up too fast.

“Woah, head rush.” She blinked a few times, then scooted closer to Allison.

She was on her back, top scrunched up so she could poke at the wolf tattoo on her hip. She looked pretty damn sorry for herself, letting loose a deep sigh.

Erica nudged her with her toe. “What’s up?”

“I just…I dunno. I’m bored. I’ve been bored for _ages_. And everyone’s talking about how exciting summer will be, but like…I’m not feeling it, I guess?”

Erica bit her lip, considering. “Well…”

Allison looked up at her, brow furrowing slightly. “What?”

“You kind of do the same things all the time? Which isn’t a bad thing, not at all. You have your routine and you stick to it. You do homework at the exact same time. You work out at the exact same time. You go out with friends at the exact same time. Your life is kind of…heavily scheduled, I guess? Maybe that’s why you’re bored. You need to switch things up a bit. Do something impulsive. Be flexible.”

“I can be flexible!” Allison replied, frowning. “As long as everything is exactly the way I want it, I’m totally flexible.”

Erica raised an eyebrow and Allison huffed, flicking a twizzler at her in annoyance.

“Hey, would a boring person get this tattoo?”

“Ally, babe, we’ve been planning on getting matching tattoos since we were kids. You decided we’d get it on the day before moving to college. And we did. Plus, I never said you were boring.”

Allison flopped back again, defeated. “So what would you suggest?”

Erica looked out of the window and the bright sunshine, an idea popping into her head. She grinned, getting to her feet. “Get dressed. And wear cute underwear.”

-:-

“When I suggested something impulsive, this isn’t entirely what I had in mind, Erica!”

Erica grinned at Allison’s wide eyed expression. “Relax. I know the owners. They’re away on vacation and their housekeeper is really chill. We won’t be caught.”

Allison looked dubious, but when Erica cupped her hands to help vault her over the fence, she sighed and obliged. Erica quickly followed, dropping down on the other side. She couldn’t help but smile fondly at Allison’s awed “ _wow_ ” as she took in their surroundings.

The Whittemore house – more of a freaking _mansion_ , actually – never failed to make Erica kind of awed, too. But the best part was the huge garden, complete with a heated swimming pool and a hot tub. Allison looked between the swimming pool and Erica and groaned.

Erica smirked. “I did tell you to wear cute underwear.”

“No way. What if we _do_ get caught? I’d rather not be arrested wearing soaking wet underwear!”

“We won’t get arrested, I promise. Now strip.” Erica tilted her head with a grin. “I can get some scented candles and romantic music if you prefer.”

Allison lifted her chin in challenge and gripped the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up and off in one graceful movement. She stood there in just her pink bra, defiance written on her face, and Erica laughed, unbuttoning her own shirt. Once they were both just in their underwear, Allison put their clothes, neatly folded, to one side and Erica stood at the edge of the swimming pool, curling her toes around the edge.

She held out her hand. “C’mon. Be impulsive.”

Allison stuck her tongue out but took her hand, gripping it tightly. Erica counted to three and they both jumped, landing in the water with a huge splash. Allison didn’t let her hand go as they sank under the water, grinning at each other through.

Erica let go first, kicking feet to rise to the surface. She wiped her wet hair from her face as Allison broke the surface too, laughing.

“Okay.” She said. “This is actually really fun.”

Erica smiled. “Told you so.” She sing-songed.

Allison flicked water back at her playfully, so Erica splashed her properly in return and cackled as she quickly swam away, enjoying the coolness of the water and the delighted expression on Allison’s face.

Eventually, they ended up in the hot tub. Erica settled down in the stream of bubbles, sighing softly.

“This is so relaxing.” Allison murmured.

“I’m pretty sure they have a wine cellar. I could borrow a bottle of champagne.”

Allison laughed, grabbing her wrist. “No! We’re not actually breaking into the house, Erica.”

She shrugged, stretching her legs out on the seat. “So…how’d you feel?”

When Allison didn’t answer straight away, Erica opened her eyes only to find the other girl gazing at her with a soft, serious expression on her face. She slowly moved closer, biting her lip.

“I guess being impulsive isn’t always a bad thing.” She said quietly.

A little thrill went through Erica and she swallowed. “Ally, I…”

Allison ducked in quickly, pressing a kiss against Erica’s lips. It was brief, just a short slide of her lips over Erica’s, and she leaned back, eyes wide, cautious as she gauged Erica’s reaction. Erica smiled, cupping Allison’s face, and closed the gap again, kissing her slow and soft and deep.

“Yeah,” Allison whispered when they finally parted. “Being impulsive is kinda good.”

Erica smiled, tucking Allison’s damp curls behind her ears. Allison grinned and wrapped her arms around Erica’s neck, pressing a kiss just beneath Erica’s ear.

“And when we get home…” she murmured. “Maybe I can show you just how flexible I can be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
